HOPELESS (HUNHAN)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] YAOI! NC-21! Di ujung malam, Luhan menyaksikan Bintang. Menumpahkan sejuta harapan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Menatap ke arah seseorang, merasakan degupan di hatinya yang telah lama tak muncul. Di ujung hidupnya, Luhan dipertemukan oleh cinta sejati yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Dia adalah Sehun. Dokter yang berjuang demi hidupnya. (HunHan)


_Langkahku terasa berat_

 _Ingin kuabaikan_

 _Namun sakit ini terus mengikuti_

 _Aku tak bisa melepaskannya_

Wajah pucat berhias peluh, menahan rasa sakit yang dideritanya, tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemani. Luhan, seorang Lelaki muda pemilik wajah cantik, tengah meringkuk kaku di dalam Kamar kecil yang telah disewanya selama 3 tahun terakhir.

 _Menjauh bukanlah pilihanku_

 _Hidup sendiri bersama sakit ini bukanlah keinginanku_

 _Kau tak pernah mengerti_

 _Sakitku bertambah bahkan bertambah lagi_

Bermaksud untuk mengurangi beban orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya, ia memilih untuk hidup sendiri. Dulu ia bekerja, namun sekarang tak lagi. Tak ada tenaga yang ia miliki untuk melakonkan sebuah Pekerjaan. Fisiknya semakin hari semakin lemah. Bertahan dengan sisa Tabungan yang ia miliki, untuk membeli obat-obatan murah yang dapat dengan mudah ia dapati di Apotek pinggir Kota.

 _Aku mungkin memiliki kesalahan_

 _Ketika aku menatap Bintang di malam itu_

 _Kehidupanku seperti berakhir_

 _Berhenti pada detik itu, tanpa tahu melakukan apa_

Menyesalpun tak ada gunanya. Semua penyakit itu sudah menggerogoti hampir seluruh bagian di tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar karena nyeri luar biasa, dan kepalanya pusing bagaikan terikat kawat besi. Ia tak sanggup untuk bertahan lagi. Hingga perlahan ia menutup kedua mata indahnya dengan rapat.

Bahkan hingga ia hampir mati pun, tak ada seorangpun yang hadir di sampingnya. Hidupnya amat menyedihkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author :** **  
**Yuta CBKSHH / YutaKim28

 **Title :** **  
**HOPELESS (HUNHAN)

 **Main Cast :** **  
**Oh Sehun  
Xi Luhan

 **Support Cast :** **  
**Other cast (EXO's members)

 **Rating :** **  
**M

 **Genre :** **  
**Angst, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :** **  
**Oneshoot

 **Disclaimer :** **  
**Terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman dan kabar Luhan yang punya Girlfriend. Ide cerita dari ZeeZee yang selaku HunHan Hard Shipper, Yuta cuma bantu mencurahkannya melalui sebuah Fanfict. Ditulis oleh Yuta sendiri tanpa dibantu oleh siapapun. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! NO REPOST! Semoga kalian suka dan bisa nerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning :** **  
**BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE ! NC-21 ! DLDR ! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary :**

Di ujung malam, Luhan menyaksikan Bintang. Menumpahkan sejuta harapan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Menatap ke arah seseorang, merasakan degupan di hatinya yang telah lama tak muncul. Harapan yang telah pupus, kini kembali ada bagaikan air segar menghujani bunga yang telah layu. Di ujung hidupnya, Luhan dipertemukan oleh cinta sejati yang tak ia duga sebelumnya. Dia adalah Sehun. Dokter yang berjuang demi hidupnya. (HunHan) Slight HunBaek. ChanLu. ChanBaek! RnR!

 **Backsong :** **  
**VIXX – Romance Is Over  
 **  
** **~~ HAPPY READING ~~** **  
** **.** **  
** **.** **  
** **.**

"Kau hanya memperdulikan pasien-pasienmu! Kau tak pernah memiliki waktu untukku, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun, seorang Dokter muda di salah satu Rumah Sakit pusat Kota Seoul, mendudukkan dirinya pasrah di sofa yang berada di Apartemen miliknya. Memijit pelipisnya, lalu mengusap wajahnya kasar, setelah mengalami pertengkaran yang ke sekian kali dengan sang Kekasih.

Malam terasa panjang bagi keduanya, suasana mendingin, meninggalkan ribuan tanya dan penyesalan kenapa pertengkaran ini harus kembali terjadi. Byun Baekhyun, Kekasihnya yang sudah selama 2 tahun ini menemaninya, menangis tepat di hadapannya.

Urusan Pekerjaan dan urusan Pribadi yang harus dijalani Sehun, sungguh memberikan cukup banyak pikiran stress untuknya. Jujur, ia harus meraih impiannya, yaitu menjadi seorang Dokter _specialist_ Kanker yang berguna untuk Pasien dan Negaranya. Ia menghabiskan waktu hidupnya untuk dapat meraih itu semua. Namun, perasaan cintanya pun harus dipertaruhkan karena tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menyakiti seseorang. Yaitu, Baekhyun. Seorang Lelaki manis yang sangat dicintainya. Seorang yang awalnya sangat memahaminya, tetapi kini berubah menjadi sangat haus akan perhatian dan waktu darinya.

"Kita sudah seringkali mempermasalahkan hal ini, Byun Baekhyun. Aku adalah seorang Dokter, dan tentu aku harus memperhatikan pasien-pasienku."

Sehun angkat bicara kali ini. Jenuh, sudah tentu menyerang hatinya.

"Lantas, apa kau harus mengabaikanku? Menganggapku seolah tak ada?"

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiranmu, Byun Baekhyun."

Ia bergumam. Tak berani mengatakan kalimat itu dengan keras pada sang Kekasih. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun, dan itu sudah terbukti. Tak mungkin ia bersikap kasar pada Lelaki cantik itu.

"Sehun, aku mencintaimu. Wajar bila aku bersikap seperti ini. Wajar bila aku selalu menginginkan perhatianmu!"

Sehun memilih untuk bangkit dan meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekap Kekasihnya dengan hangat, ditemani dengan perasaan bersalah karena telah menyakiti.

"Kumohon jangan menangis. Maafkan aku. Mari kita perbaiki semuanya," gumam Sehun di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan itu dan mengangguk.

"Maafkan aku…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita mendapati seorang Pasien pagi ini. Kondisinya sudah sangat kritis. Tetapi tak seorangpun Keluarga yang mendampinginya."

Sehun merasakan sebuah perasaan iba terhadap Pasiennya kali ini. Di samping penyakit Kanker Otak yang diidapnya, juga tak ada satupun Keluarga yang menemaninya.

"Sudah ditangani?" tanya Sehun pada seorang Dokter lain yang membawakan berita tersebut.

"Kami melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk menstabilkan kondisinya. Tetapi kami tak tahu bagaimana penanganan untuk selanjutnya. Biaya untuk penyakitnya, tidaklah sedikit."

Sang Dokter terlihat menyesali kenyataan ini, Sehun bisa melihat kesedihan yang dipancarkan dari raut wajahnya.

"Bagaimana dia ditemukan?" Sehun membutuhkan info yang lengkap tentang Pasien tersebut. Tidak hanya setengah-setengah.

"Salah seorang yang tinggal di samping Kamarnya, menghubungi Rumah Sakit kita dan ia tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Pasien. Bahkan mereka tak saling mengenal satu sama lain."

Kyungsoo– _Dokter itu_ -, terus menjelaskan secara rinci pada Sehun selaku _specialist_ Kanker. Meskipun ia memiliki posisi yang setara dengan Sehun, tetapi Sehun lebih mendalami tentang Kanker Otak.

Kyungsoo berjalan memutari meja Rapat, dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun. Masalah internal tentang Pasien, sering mereka bicarakan di Ruangan ini. Tak hanya mereka, Dokter lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mengingat setiap Dokter memiliki Pasien mereka masing-masing.

Namun ada yang berbeda, Pasien mereka kali ini tak memiliki dana yang cukup dan juga Keluarga yang bisa dihubungi. Masalah ini bukan hanya menyangkut dana saja, tetapi juga nyawa seseorang yang sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Bagaimana dengan tanda pengenal atau surat keterangan lainnya?" Sehun membuka suaranya saat melihat hasil rekam medis Pasien tersebut yang baru saja diambil pagi ini.

"Itu bukanlah tugas seorang Dokter. Lalu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan? Mempertahankannya atau…"

"Menghilangkan nyawa seseorang? Kau mendadak lupa dengan sumpah kita dulu sebelum kita menjadi seorang Dokter seperti sekarang?"

"Aku memiliki banyak kebutuhan, Oh Sehun. Hidupku bukan hanya untuk Pasienku saja. Aku pun memiliki Privasi," elak Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya, ia rela jika harus menyumbangkan tenaganya secara gratis pada Pasien mereka itu, tetapi jika ia harus dibebankan juga dengan biaya pengobatannya, sungguh ia sedikit keberatan. Dan ia tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menolak Pasien tersebut.

Sementara Sehun, ia terdiam sambil menimbang-nimbang aksi yang harus ia jalankan untuk Pasien ini.

"Apakah parah?"

"Stadium 3. Ia mengalami kelumpuhan di beberapa bagian tubuhnya," jawab Kyungsoo dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, bisakah kau antar aku ke Ruangannya? Aku akan mencari keputusan."

Sehun bangkit dari kursinya, disusul oleh Kyungsoo yang memegang beberapa berkas mengenai Pasien mereka. Berjalan keluar dari Ruangan Rapat itu, melewati lorong-lorong yang sangat sunyi, hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat dimana Pasien yang mereka bicarakan itu ditangani.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Sehun meminta Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di ambang Pintu, untuk beranjak dari sana. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa mengenal penyakit yang diderita oleh Pasien tersebut.

"Pilihlah keputusan yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo beranjak, membiarkan Sehun berdua dengan Pasien yang tak sadarkan diri itu di dalam Ruangan.

Sehun mengeluarkan lembar yang ia perlukan untuk mengecek kembali kondisi terbaru Pasien itu, dan memeriksa beberapa orang vitalnya. Memakan cukup banyak waktu. Hingga setelahnya, ia benar-benar mengetahui secara langsung, betapa parahnya kondisi Pasiennya kali ini.

"Mungkin karena ia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan yang tak seharusnya ia minum, tubuhnya mengalami beberapa reaksi karena kerusakan."

Sehun berbicara sendiri, sambil terus memperhatikan lembar diagnosis yang dipegangnya.

"Dan… mari kita lihat berapa usianya hingga ia mengalami penyakit yang begitu parah seperti ini."

Sehun berjalan menuju ujung tempat tidur Pasien, yang mana terdapat Data sang Pasien.

"Xi Luhan. 27 Tahun. Penderita Kanker Otak Stadium 3," Sehun membaca Data diri Pasiennya tersebut dengan mata tajamnya. Lalu beralih menatap wajah pucat itu dan melanjutkan kalimatnya, "kau… terlalu muda untuk mengidap Penyakit seperti ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chanyeol… ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Luhan menghentikan langkah Chanyeol yang berjalan di sampingnya, dengan kalimatnya.

Chanyeol, seorang Mahasiswa Jurusan Seni di salah satu Universitas di Seoul, adalah seorang Lelaki yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya 2 tahun lalu. Seorang yang berhasil mengembalikan senyumannya, kala tak ada seorangpun yang memperdulikannya. Menjalani sebuah hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih, dengan sejuta cerita manis dan romantis yang telah mereka ciptakan selama ini. Seorang Lelaki tampan yang rela mendedikasikan hidupnya hanya untuk Kekasihnya.

"Bukankah lebih baik kita berbicara di Rumah saja? Di sini terlalu dingin. Aku tidak ingin kau-"

"Chanyeol."

Luhan memotong perkataan Chanyeol. Menatap wajah tampan Kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan bimbang. Terbebani oleh perasaan sakit antara memilih kebahagiaan orang yang ia cintai atau kebahagiaannya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Lu? Katakanlah padaku. Apakah aku telah melakukan kesalahan?"

Luhan ingin menangis saat itu juga. Namun ia tahan karena ia telah berjanji untuk tidak menunjukkan kelemahannya pada Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Aku ingin kita berakhir…"

 _Jika kutahu semua ini dari awal_

 _Aku memutuskan untuk tak bertemu denganmu sebelumnya_

 _Jika mengenalmu hanya akan memberikan rasa sakit_

 _Aku membohongi diriku atas rasa cinta ini_

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku ingin kita berakhir. Kita sudahi hubungan ini, Chanyeol."

 _Semua momen yang tercipta_

 _Akan kukenang baik-baik_

 _Menyimpannya jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku_

 _Kau, seseorang yang aku cintai_

Ini adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Luhan tak ingin menyakiti Chanyeol lebih lama lagi. Ia tak sanggup melihat Chanyeol bersedih hanya karena mengetahui Penyakitnya. Selama ini ia terlihat sehat di mata Chanyeol. Namun itu semua hanyalah refleksi. Di dalam tubuhnya, ia mengalami kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

"Kenapa? Katakan jika aku telah melakukan kesalahan. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Luhan dapat melihat kekhawatiran yang besar di wajah Chanyeol. Ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol tak ingin kehilangannya. Mereka memang saling mencintai. Tetapi kalimat itu terlontar dari bibirnya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya tidak ingin Chanyeol mengetahui Penyakitnya.

"Cobalah untuk melupakanku. Aku akan menghilang dari pandanganmu saat ini juga."

Luhan terus menghancurkan Chanyeol dengan perkataannya. Airmatanya menetes kala Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya dan memohon agar ia tak mengatakan kalimat itu lagi. Namun ia telah mantab dengan pilihannya, yaitu dengan membiarkan Chanyeol pergi.

"Maafkan aku."

Gumaman itu terdengar begitu pilu. Kemudian tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol yang terus memanggil Namanya, Luhan berlalu berjalan menjauhi Chanyeol. Ia seka airmatanya berkali-kali, namun tangis itu tak kunjung mereda. Yang ada justru rasa perih semakin menggerogoti hatinya. Ia bahkan lebih tersakiti di sini. Melepaskan seseorang yang cintai, demi kebahagiaan orang itu.

Membiarkan dirinya seorang diri, melawan rasa sakit dan menunggu kematian yang tak lama akan menjemputnya.

 _Mencintaimu adalah hidupku_

 _Bersama denganmu adalah nafasku_

 _Menyakitimu membuatku lebih tersakiti_

 _Kehilanganmu, hidup tak ada gunanya bagiku_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi."

Aku merasakan hal yang berbeda di pagi ini. Seorang Pria berjas putih, berdiri tepat di sampingku, tersenyum menyambut pagi hariku.

Kulihat ke sekeliling Ruangan asing ini. Aku sama sekali tak mengenalinya, tempat ini bukanlah tempat tinggalku. Dimana aku berada sekarang?

"Apa yang kau rasakan?"

Ucapan Pria itu membuyarkan rasa penasaranku. Tentang apa yang terjadi pada diriku, dan juga tentang siapa orang yang aku temui pagi ini. Aku tak mampu untuk memecahkan pertanyaan itu.

"Dimana aku berada sekarang?"

Hanya itu yang ingin aku ketahui. Tetapi Pria itu justru mendekat ke arahku, dan memeriksa alat medis yang menempel di kulitku. Cukup lama tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Obat apa saja yang kau konsumsi selama ini?" ucapnya. Senyuman hangat itu menghilang, tergantikan oleh raut wajah yang serius.

"Biarkan aku pergi."

Nyatanya apa yang baru saja aku katakan tak membuatnya gentar. Ia tetap melakukan aktivitasnya, memeriksa selang-selang yang tersambung ke tubuhku.

"Dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau benar-benar ingin mati ya?"

Bibirku terasa kelu untuk bersuara. Terdiam menyaksikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan terhadapku dengan lembaran kertas yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Luhan, sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Dan bersiaplah untuk menjalani kemoterapi pertamamu."

Aku tak membutuhkan hal itu. Aku sungguh tak membutuhkannya!

Aku beranjak turun dari tempat tidur ini, dan mencabut segala suntikan yang menancap di permukaan kulitku. Mengabaikan darah yang mengalir akibat goresan benda tajam itu.

"Biarkan aku pergi!"

Aku memakinya. Aku berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Namun ia terdiam seolah tak ingin menghalangiku.

Untuk apa aku terus berada di sini? Yang aku inginkan hanyalah mati. Bukan pertahanan hidup.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memberontak? Apa kau tidak menyayangi dirimu sendiri?"

Ruangan itu terasa sepi. Tanganku berhenti bergerak di atas kenop pintu kaca yang dingin itu. Merasakan pelukan dari satu tangan seseorang dari arah belakang tubuhku. Aku tahu siapa pemilik tangan ini.

"Jika kau tak ingin bertahan hidup untuk dirimu sendiri. Setidaknya, bertahan hiduplah untukku."

Untuk apa ia memelukku dan memohon dengan kalimat sampah itu? Apa yang aku miliki hingga ia melakukan hal ini?

"Aku tak memiliki uang untuk melakukan perawatan di Rumah Sakit ini. Biarkan aku mati. Aku tak memiliki harapan apapun lagi di Dunia ini."

Bohong. Aku telah berkata bohong. Aku bahkan memiliki sejuta harapan saat ini. Harapan tentang kehidupan yang lebih baik, tanpa rasa sakit yang terus mendera.

"Aku tahu itu semua. Dan saat ini, akulah yang akan membiayai seluruh pengobatanmu."

Setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari bibirnya, kuhempaskan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggangku dan aku membalikkan tubuhku guna menatap matanya.

 _'Untuk apa kau melakukan hal itu?'_ _  
_  
Kenapa airmataku menetes? Kenapa tubuhku bergetar? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?

"Dengarkan seluruh perkataanku, dan kau harus bertahan."

Sapuan lembut bibirnya di atas bibirku, membuat seluruh pertahananku runtuh. Ia menghancurkan rasa putus asaku. Menggantinya dengan satu perasaan yang sama, yang pernah aku rasakan saat aku masih bersama dengan Kekasihku yang dulu. Park Chanyeol.

"Xi Luhan... bertahanlah untukku."

Oh Sehun.

Lelaki ini adalah Oh Sehun.

Pemberi harapan terakhir di kehidupanku yang bahkan hampir meredup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepanjang hari ini Luhan menjalani perawatan penyakit Kankernya, seperti yang Sehun katakan sebelumnya. Dibantu oleh beberapa Dokter lain, akhirnya Sehun berhasil memberikan pengobatan Kemoterapi pada Luhan.

Awalnya Luhan memang memberontak, namun sepertinya Lelaki cantik itu kelelahan hingga akhirnya ia menyetujui pengobatan itu.

Dan saat ini, Sehun sedang memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri pasca Kemoterapi. Di balik pintu kaca, Sehun merasakan kedamaian pada diri Luhan. Lelaki itu sudah lebih tenang dan kondisinya sedikit membaik. Setidaknya, cukup banyak sel Kanker yang mati akibat Radiasi yang ia jalani.

Tanpa ia sadari, ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk. Panggilan itu berasal dari Kekasihnya, yaitu Baekhyun. Segera Sehun mengangkatnya dan melangkah beranjak dari sana.

"Ya, Baek?"

Ia hanya mengira, Baekhyun tak pernah menghubunginya di siang hari seperti ini. Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu."

"Tidak. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan Operasi Pasienku. Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Um... jika malam ini kau memiliki waktu, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk makan malam?"

Sehun membuka Pintu Ruangan pribadinya. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di belakang meja Kerjanya.

"Malam ini aku bebas."

"Syukurlah. Aku akan menunggumu di Apartemen kita pukul 7 malam ini."

"Baiklah. Sampai bertemu."

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya setelah sambungan telepon tersebut terputus. Sebenarnya malam ini ia masih memiliki jadwal kerja, yaitu mengecek kondisi Luhan yang baru sama menjalani Kemoterapi. Tetapi mengingat nada bicara Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu menginginkannya, maka ia tak memiliki pilihan lain. Lagipula, masih ada beberapa Dokter yang dapat mengecek kondisi Luhan nanti. Berarti, itu bukanlah suatu masalah.

Setelah mengantarkan Laporan pada Kyungsoo, Sehun izin kembali dan menepati janjinya untuk makan malam bersama sang Kekasih. Semuanya berjalan lancar dan sesuai rencana.

Dan di sinilah ia berada. Di sebuah Restoran mewah yang berada di salah satu Pusat Perbelanjaan di Kota Seoul.

Ia memandangi wajah cantik Kekasihnya itu cukup lama. Dan merasakan perbedaan dari sikap Baekhyun padanya saat ini. Baekhyun lebih sering tersenyum dan bersikap manja terhadapnya.

"Habiskan makananmu. Bukankah makanan ini enak?"

Baekhyun terlihat sangat antusias, mengabaikan ekspresi lelah yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun saat ini.

"Sangat enak."

Hanya itulah jawaban Sehun.

Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan senyumannya. Ia tak ingin suasana indah dan waktu berharga mereka jadi kacau hanya karena pertengkaran kecil yang sering mereka lakukan.

"Habis ini, kita akan kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Sehun dan Baekhyun berjalan berkeliling Pusat Perbelanjaan mewah itu dan melihat-lihat seluruh barang yang dijual di sana.

Baekhyun berjalan di samping tubuh tinggi Sehun, dengan satu tangannya yang berpegangan pada lengan Sehun.

"Bukankah kau yang memiliki Acara? Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

Sungguh bukan itu maksud dari Sehun. Ia hanya bertanya sewajarnya, tetapi ia pun tersadar bahwa perkataannya barusan bisa saja menyakiti Kekasihnya ini.

"Kita ke sana sebentar, Ok? Aku ingin membeli sebuah baju."

Jika Sehun berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan kembali merajuk, maka ia salah. Karena Baekhyun tetap terlihat ceria dan kini bahkan sudah menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke salah satu Toko Pakaian.

"Kau bisa memilihkan satu untukku?" tanya Baekhyu. Sementara Sehun, ia terlihat tertarik oleh semua Pakaian yang ada di sini, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa ia kembali mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin membeli baju ini."

Sehun mengambil salah satu Pakaian yang tergantung, lalu menyerahkan pada Pramuniaga yang berjaga di sana.

Pakaian yang ia pilih nyatanya bukanlah untuknya atau untuk Baekhyun. Melainkan untuk Pasiennya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Luhan?

Ia hanya merasa prihatin pada Luhan karena Pakaiannya terlihat sangat lusuh dan kumuh. Membelikannya satu stel Pakaian, ia rasa itu tak masalah.

"Sehun, kau membeli Pakaian ini? Baju ini bukanlah gaya berpakaianmu," protes Baekhyun.

"Untuk Pasienku."

Jawaban singkat Sehun berhasil membungkam bibir Baekhyun.

Malam ini terasa sangat membosankan bagi Baekhyun. Ia sudah berusaha untuk membuat Sehun senang, tetapi Sehun justru selalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mengabaikan segala perkataannya, dan kadang bersikap aneh karena terlalu memikirkan kondisi Pasiennya.

Selama mereka menjalin hubungan, ia tak pernah mendapati Sehun yang sangat perhatian pada Pasiennya.

"Aku seperti sedang berbicara pada diriku sendiri."

Jelas Sehun mendengar gumaman Kekasihnya tersebut. Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana Mobil Sehun terparkir. Jika biasanya Sehun mengabaikan keluhan Kekasihnya tersebut, tetapi kali ini ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadapkan dirinya pada Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi pada dirimu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun terlihat tengah menahan emosinya. Dan Sehun dapat melihat bahwa Kekasihnya tersebut hendak menangis.

"Baekhyun, jujur aku lelah."

"Kau lelah? Lalu, bagaimana denganku? Aku jauh lebih lelah darimu, Sehun."

"Baiklah, kita akhiri saja hubungan ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menuruni tempat tidurnya. Ia cukup lelah tidur sepanjang hari ini. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah jendela untuk melihat suasana Kota di malam hari. Ia jenuh, itu sudah tentu. Tetapi, tak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain terkurung di tempat ini dan menjalani pengobatannya.

Jendela itu tertutup, hingga ia tak bisa merasakan hembusan angin yang sejuk. Ia seperti terpenjara. Ingin memberontak, tetapi ia tak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk melakukan hal itu. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan tak sengaja mata indahnya menangkap sebuah kantung plastik yang sebelumnya tak ada di sana.

Penasaran dengan benda itu, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk membukanya.

"Pakaian?" Luhan bergumam dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian, Pintu Kamar Rawatnya terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok Sehun di sana. Apakah Dokter itu ingin mengecek kondisinya kembali?

"Ow, kau sudah bangun?"

Luhan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, lalu Sehun menangkap kantung plastik yang berada di tangannya.

"Kau… menyukainya?"

Luhan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia tersadar dengan apa yang Sehun maksud.

"Aku membelikannya untukmu," ucap Sehun mengerti dengan arti tatapan Luhan.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan-"

"Pakailah. Aku ingin melihatnya. Apakah itu cocok denganmu atau tidak," Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan. Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Sehun beranjak dari Kamar itu.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Luhan sudah mengenakan pakaian barunya. Yaitu sebuah sweater berwarna abu-abu dan juga celana panjang berwarna senada.

Ia ingin membuka pintu Kamar Rawat itu, tetapi ia ragu. Hingga seseorang lebih dulu membuka pintu, dan dia adalah Sehun.

"Tidak terlalu buruk."

Sehun memberikan pendapatnya. Bagaimanapun juga, Luhan harus mengucapkan terima kasih atas pemberian kecil dari Dokter muda ini.

"Terima kasih," gumam Luhan.

"Kau harus membayarnya."

Tubuh Luhan terasa kaku, namun Sehun kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bukan dengan uang. Bagaimana jika kita pergi keluar?" tawar Sehun. Ia tahu, ini sudah terlalu larut, tetapi apa salahnya jika mereka keluar malam-malam seperti ini? Bukanlah malam hari adalah waktu yang menenangkan?

"Apa kau serius? Maksudku, aku baru saja menjalani Kemoterapi siang tadi," elak Luhan. Ia tidak yakin atas ajakan Sehun.

"Jadi, kau tidak percaya pada Doktermu sendiri?"

Luhan tak memiliki alasan lain, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Sehun di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah mereka berada, di dalam Mobil milik Sehun yang berhenti tepat di padang rumput yang menghadap langsung ke arah Danau.

Mata cantik Luhan hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang keluar dari Mobilnya, dengan kantung plastik berisi minuman kaleng beralkohol yang Luhan yakini telah Sehun beli sebelumnya di sebuah Minimarket. Sehun nampak gelisah, tetapi ia masih membungkam bibirnya. Hingga Luhan melihat Sehun terduduk di Kap Mobil depannya. Kemudian Lelaki tinggi itu membuka kaleng minumannya lalu meneguknya dengan cepat.

Luhan tak mengerti dengan apa yang telah terjadi pada Sehun, hingga Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari Mobil itu juga, lalu berdiri di samping Sehun memperhatikan Dokter muda tersebut.

"Duduklah," Sehun menyadari kehadiran Luhan dan menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya. Namun Luhan tak bergeming dan bertahan pada posisinya.

"Kenapa diam?" tanya Sehun. Ia bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan. Ia menatap langsung ke dalam mata Sehun.

Sementara Sehun hanya tertawa miris. Mengingat kisah percintaannya yang harus berakhir hanya karena waktu yang tak ia miliki untuk sang Kekasih. Tentu hal ini adalah hal yang wajar ia lakukan ketika sedang patah hati bukan?

"Aku tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku bahkan sudah lama sekali tak meminum Alkohol."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya, kemudian membuang tatapannya ke arah lain. Ia sedang menahan tangisnya saat ini.

"Maaf jika kau telah bersikap tidak professional padamu. Aku… hanya membutuhkan seorang Teman."

Luhan mengerti. Apa yang Sehun lakukan saat ini, sama persis dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ia baru saja putus dengan Chanyeol. Kekasihnya. Jadi, apakah Sehun baru saja putus cinta?

"Luhan, kenapa kau senang sekali menutup bibirmu? Katakanlah sesuatu."

 _Deg!_

Tubuh Luhan terasa kaku, dan darahnya mendesir dengan cepat. Dadanya bergemuruh dan kakinya terasa lemas. Sehun memegang kedua bahunya cukup kuat, dan menatapnya dengan begitu tajam.

"Kau-"

Perkataan Luhan terpotong karena Sehun lebih dulu membungkam bibirnya dan melumatnya cukup kasar. Bisa Luhan rasakan nafas Sehun yang sedikit memburu, dan juga aroma Alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

Otak Luhan memerintahkannya untuk menolak, tetapi itu tidak berlaku pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya justru tak bergerak sedikitpun dan membiarkan Sehun melumat bibirnya cukup lama.

"Luhan… jadilah milikku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Menjalani sebuah hubungan yang istimewa dengan seorang Dokter yang bahkan merawat dan membiayai seluruh perawatannya, tak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiran Luhan. Tetapi yang terjadi justru seperti ini. Meskipun saat ini dirinya dan Sehun telah menjadi sepasang Kekasih, namun mereka tetap ingat dengan posisi mereka sebagai Dokter dan Pasien.

Jika seharusnya Luhan bertanya, kenapa Sehun mau menjadikannya sebagai seorang Kekasih, sementara dirinya sedang sakit parah dan tak memiliki harapan hidup yang banyak, Luhan lebih memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu dan menikmati sisa hidupnya sebagai Kekasih dari Oh Sehun.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, kondisinya pun semakin membaik. Ia bisa dengan leluasa berjalan kesana kemari, dan tak terus terkurung di dalam Ruang Rawatnya. Luhan bahkan sudah akrab dengan beberapa Dokter dan Perawat di Rumah Sakit ini, mengingat lamanya ia dirawat.

Luhan melihat Pintu sebuah Ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Kyungsoo di sana. Ia terdiam sementara Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu," Kyungsoo tersenyum seperti biasa. Dan senyuman itu dibalas oleh Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Kondisimu sudah semakin membaik, dan Sehun memerintahkanku untuk memberitahumu bahwa ia ingin kau datang ke Apartemennya. Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memesankan sebuah Taxi untukmu."

Luhan membuka sedikit bibirnya dan mengangguk paham. Jadi, apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Sehun sehingga Lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Apartemennya?

"Malam ini," sambung Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah tiba?" Sehun menyambut kedatangan Luhan di Apartemennya.

Ini adalah pertama kali bagi Luhan menginjakkan kakinya di Apartemen Sehun selama mereka menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang Kekasih. Membuat Lelaki itu terdiam, kira-kira apa saja yang telah ia ketahui tentang diri Sehun? Nyatanya, ia bahkan tak mengetahui sedikitpun tentang Dokter muda itu.

"Kau… menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini?" cicit Luhan. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun yang sedang terduduk di atas sofa.

"Ada hal penting yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

Suasana Apartemen Sehun sangatlah sunyi dan sepi. Hanya ditemani oleh lampu berwarna kuning redup yang sangat menenangkan. Mungkin suasana seperti inilah yang sangat disukai oleh Dokter muda yang sukses seperti Sehun.

"Aku… siap mendengarkannya."

Luhan bersikap sebaik-baiknya. Seperti sikap Sehun terhadapnya selama ini.

"Ini mengenai kondisimu yang semakin membaik. Virus-virus itu sudah tak lagi bersarang dan berkembang di otakmu. Kau bahkan sudah bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhmu dengan baik. Dan aku akan terus memperhatikan kesehatanmu hingga kau benar-benar pulih."

Apa yang sebenarnya Sehun ingin sampaikan padanya?

"Dan tidak hadirnya diriku hari ini di Rumah Sakit, itu karena aku menemui kedua Orangtuaku."

Luhan semakin tertarik dengan topik pembicaraan Sehun, tetapi Lelaki itu enggan untuk menatapnya. Ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" ucap Luhan. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kekasih cantiknya tersebut.

"Aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa aku ingin Menikahi seseorang," Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dan membawa kedua tangan Luhan ke dalam genggamannya, "mereka mengatakan padaku bahwa aku hanya akan menghancurkan Karirku bila kau Menikah. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan hal itu, aku benar-benar ingin Menikahimu."

Luhan tentu terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Ia pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Ia memang telah mencintai Sehun, tetapi apakah harus secepat ini?

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan ucapan kedua Orangtuamu."

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Luhan."

Tidak ada perkataan yang terdengar setelahnya. Ketika Sehun membawa Luhan pada sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan lama kelamaan berubah menjadi menuntut. Luhan tak kuasa menolaknya, membiarkan Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya pada sofa itu, lalu melepaskan kancing pakaian yang dikenakannya satu persatu.

Yang Luhan ketahui hanyalah, Sehun saat ini sedang frustasi. Ya, Kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat frustasi. Entah karena apa, Luhan sama sekali tak mengetahuinya. Ia baru saja mengenal Sehun, tetapi Lelaki ini telah memberikannya perasaan nyaman dan juga cinta. Ia sangat mencintai Lelaki ini.

"Aku memintamu untuk datang ke sini, bukan untuk melakukan hubungan seks. Aku hanya ingin membuktikan cintaku bahwa aku benar-benar ingin memilikimu."

Ucapan Sehun berhasil menggelitik perut Luhan. Ia merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Perasaan itu sungguh mendebarkan, terlebih saat belaian lembut tangan Sehun terus membuatnya melayang dan melupakan segalanya.

"Apakah kau… bersungguh-sungguh?" lirih Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuh Sehun yang sudah berada di atas tubuhnya. Dan pelukan itu semakin erat, kala tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang berada di belakang Sehun. Di sana, ia bisa melihat Sehun sedang berciuman mesra dengan seorang Lelaki manis.

"Apakah aku terlihat bermain-main?"

Sehun menyesap lehernya dan menjilatnya sesekali dengan lembut. Dan pandangannya pun masih tertuju pada foto itu. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar bodoh saat ini.

"Siapa dia? Siapa Lelaki yang berciuman denganmu di foto itu?" Luhan memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada Sehun.

"Kau tak harus mengetahuinya, sayang."

Hati Luhan saat ini seperti diperas dengan sebuah tali yang besar dan kasar. Benar-benar sakit dan membuat tubuhnya terasa kelu. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia mendorong tubuh Sehun dan ia bangkit terduduk.

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu aku harus mengetahuinya! Kau hanya menjadikanku pelampiasan saja?"

Luhan ingin mengatakan kalimat itu, tetapi tertahan di tenggorokannya. Ia tak mampu berucap seperti itu pada Lelaki yang sudah berbaik hati menyelamatkan hidupnya. Ia hanya ingin mencintai Sehun dengan baik dan menjalankan hubungan ini dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ya, aku memang tak harus mengetahuinya. Maafkan aku."

Luhan baru saja akan menundukkan kepalanya, namun Sehun lebih dulu menarik dagunya dan membawanya kembali pada ciuman manis itu. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Meremas kedua tangannya sendiri dengan kuat. Sehun memang mengatakan bahwa Lelaki itu mencintainya, tetapi bagaimana hati Sehun yang sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tak mengetahuinya.

"Kau hanya harus menyerahkan dirimu padaku, maka aku akan sangat senang menerima rasa terima kasihmu padaku."

Sehun seolah mengetahui isi pikirannya. Tetapi perkataan Sehun, semuanya, sangatlah menyakiti hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku merasakan kembali ciuman darinya.

Aku sadar bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku mencintainya. Bahkan apa yang kita lakukan saat ini, adalah sebuah bukti bahwa aku telah menyerahkan diriku padanya.

Dengan mantan Kekasihku pun, aku tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Sehun adalah Pria pertama yang berhasil menyentuhku dan membuatku melayang karena sentuhannya.

Bibir kami bertautan, begitupun anggota tubuh kami. Sehun melakukannya dengan nafsu, sedangkan aku melakukannya karena rasa kagum atas sosoknya.

Ialah penolongku. Penyelamat hidupku.

Nafasku tertahan, jeritanku tak keluar tersangkut di tenggorokanku. Aku tak berani untuk mengeluarkan suara itu. Aku takut Sehun akan mendengarnya. Tetapi sentuhan Sehun yang begitu dalam, membuatku tak dapat menahan suara ini lebih lama lagi.

Aku mengeluarkannya. Aku mendesah dengan sangat hebat di malam yang sunyi itu.

Aku membuka sedikit mataku, melihatnya sedikit tersenyum ke arahku, lalu ia mempertemukan kembali bibir kami. Melanjutkan aktivitas panas itu hingga kami benar-benar kelelahan.

Akhirnya permainan kami pun selesai.

Aku rasa hidupku telah berakhir. Sehun meninggalkan tubuhku terkulai begitu saja di sofa ini. Aku ingin sekali menahannya, tetapi aku tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu. Siapa aku? Aku tak punya hak untuk melarangnya pergi.

"Sehun..."

Aku terus menggumamkan namanya, ketika ia menghilang di balik pintu. Sempat aku lihat ia memakai kembali pakaiannya dan mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja. Entah kemana ia pergi, aku sungguh tak dapat menerka.

Perlahan kedua mataku tertutup dan aku terhanyut ke dalam alam mimpiku sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku akan membawamu ke hadapan Orangtuaku. Aku sungguh ingin menikahimu, Xi Luhan."

Begitu ucapnya.

Pagi ini, aku terbangun di Apartemennya. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku segera menyiapkan sarapan untuknya sebelum ia berangkat ke Rumah Sakit.

Aku masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama. Dan Sehun sama sekali tak memperdulikan hal itu. Yang ada justru, dengan tiba-tiba ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin membawaku ke hadapan Orangtuanya dan Menikahiku. Bukankah itu sangatlah mengejutkan untukku?

"Aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yang bagus, dan kita pergi ke Rumah Orangtuaku setelahnya," lanjutnya.

"Apakah aku bisa menolaknya?"

"Tidak. Kau tidak bisa menolaknya."

Aku tersenyum ketika perkataannya sama persis dengan apa yang ada di pikiranku. Masakanku kini telah siap, lalu aku mengantarkan makanan ini padanya.

"Isi perutmu terlebih dulu."

Aku duduk di hadapannya. Ia terlihat bernafsu melahap masakanku. Aku memang pandai memasak, jadi sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa masakanku sangatlah enak.

"Luhan. Aku ingin mengakui semuanya padamu. Tentang masa laluku dan... semuanya."

Dia memberikan topik yang cukup membuatku tertarik. Aku hanya terdiam dan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku... ingin kau membantuku untuk melupakan mantan Kekasihku."

Tentu aku bisa.

"Jujur, aku masih sangat mencintainya."

Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau mempermainkanku dan membuatku jatuh cinta?

"Aku sangat mencintainya. Meskipun aku tahu bahwa ia telah... berselingkuh."

Berselingkuh? Orang bodoh mana yang tega menyelingkuhi Lelaki sempurna sepertimu? Bahkan aku amat sangat takut kehilanganmu.

"Dia bernama Baekhyun. Dialah seseorang yang kau lihat di foto itu."

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyaku. Aku melihatnya telah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"Menggantikannya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bukankah itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan?_

 _Dianggap hanya sebagai seorang pengganti?_ _  
_  
"Oh Sehun, Ayah tak ingin kau Menikah dengan orang lain selain Baekhyun. Kenapa kau membawa Lelaki asing ke hadapan kami?"

Aku tak berani mengangkat kepalaku untuk melihat kedua Orangtua Sehun. Aku terlalu takut. Aku tahu bahwa keberadaanku tak diinginkan oleh mereka.

"Kami sudah berakhir, Ayah. Dan aku telah menemukan penggantinya. Yaitu Luhan. Aku sangat ingin Menikah dengannya."

Suara Sehun terdengar ragu. Ia masih berharap padaku bahwa aku bisa menggantikan Baekhyun untuknya.

"Baiklah jika seperti itu maumu. Dan Luhan, dimana kedua Orangtuamu? Dimana kau menamatkan Kuliahmu, dan dimana kau bekerja saat ini?"

Pertanyaan itu adalah segala hal yang tak aku miliki. Hatiku sangat sakit. Aku ingin menangis saat ini juga, tetapi aku berjanji tak akan mengeluarkan airmataku di hadapan mereka.

"Ayah!"

"Kenapa Oh Sehun? Apakah ia anak yatim piatu? Ia tidak Kuliah dan tidak memiliki Pekerjaan?"

Bisakah aku pergi dari tempat ini?

"Nyatanya ia tak lebih baik dari Baekhyun. Ia tak memiliki apapun selain dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kau ingin Menikah dengannya? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri?"

Sudah cukup. Aku tak sanggup menahannya lagi.

Baru saja aku ingin mengeluarkan kalimatku, namun tubuhku lebih dulu memberontak. Aku tumbang di hadapan mereka karena rasa sakit luar biasa di kepalaku. Aku tak dapat mengendalikan tubuhku sendiri, hingga aku membiarkan semuanya berlalu seiring waktu yang terus berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Harapan terakhirku adalah..._

 _Sebuah ketenangan._ _  
_  
"Kenapa bisa?"

"Siapkan alat Operasinya sekarang juga!"

Sehun terlihat sangat khawatir dan panik. Sementara Kyungsoo membantu semampu yang ia bisa. Berjalan dengan cepat melewati lorong Rumah Sakit yang cukup ramai, menuju ke arah dimana Ruang Operasi berada.

"Aku bodoh! Aku membiarkan hal ini terjadi padanya!"

Sehun terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri di samping tubuh Luhan yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun tanpa bisa melakukan sesuatu. Ia sedang menyiapkan alat Operasi yang mereka butuhkan.

"Kanker Otak bukanlah tipe Kanker yang mudah untuk dihilangkan."

"Tetapi kenapa harus sekarang?! Kenapa harus terjadi pada Luhan?!" Sehun menyambar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu, dan lakukan Operasi yang terbaik untuknya."

Sehun nampak mengusap wajahnya kasar, dan setelahnya mengenakan perlengkapan yang diperlukan untuk melakukan Operasi.

Ia bimbang. Ia sudah bisa memprediksi bahwa keadaan Luhan pasca Operasi pastilah akan berbeda. Luhan bisa saja kehilangan fungsi syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya. Kehilangan penglihatannya bahkan kehilangan kemampuannya untuk beraktivitas dengan normal.

Itu adalah resiko yang harus ia terima nantinya. Dan ia hanya mampu memgharapkan yang terbaik untuk Luhan. Ia sangat membutuhkan Lelaki cantik ini di hidupnya. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Luhan secepat ini.

"Pertama kita harus melakukan pengangkatan tumor yang diduga masih bersarang di otaknya. Aku sudah mendapatkan hasil CT Scan-nya. Penyakitnya sudah sangat parah saat aku membawanya ke Rumah Sakit ini. Dan kesehatannya yang membaik beberapa hari lalu, itu hanyalah sesaat. Selama ia terlihat sehat, kau tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam terhadapnya 'kan?"

Sehun terdiam atas ucapan Kyungsoo. Ia tak mungkin memberikan jawaban jujur pada Temannya tersebut. Ia bahkan sudah melakukan banyak hal pada Luhan. Ia telah berubah menjadi bodoh dan mengabaikan Profesinya, hanya karena rasa tertarik yang ia miliki pada Luhan.

"Aku adalah seorang Dokter. Dan aku tahu mana yang harus aku lakukan, dan mana yang tidak," elak Sehun.

"Baiklah. Aku mempercayaimu."

Suasana Ruangan Operasi itu kembali sunyi. Ekspresi serius yang tercetak di wajah keduanya, membuktikan bahwa mereka benar-benar berharap pada Operasi mereka kali ini. Keringat kecil sudah memenuhi dahi keduanya. Suara-suara mesin medis, menemani aktivitas mereka.

 _'Apakah aku siap?'_ _  
_  
Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kala menyaksikan wajah pucat pasi milik Luhan yang sebagian telah dipasangi beberapa alat bantu medis. Ia takut kehilangan Luhan karena kebodohannya. Ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja merasakan cinta dari Lelaki cantik ini.

 _'Aku tidak siap kehilanganmu.'_ _  
_  
Sehun menengok pada Kyungsoo yang telah siap dengan pisau bedahnya. Ia memandangi kepala Luhan dengan serius dan mulai menyayatnya dengan hati-hati.

"Kemungkinan besarnya, ia akan mengalami kelumpuhan di beberapa anggota tubuhnya."

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Sehun, namun tak ada jawaban.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulainya," lanjutnya.

Sehun menyembunyikan airmatanya. Waktu terasa amat singkat. Dengan kerja kerasnya, ia mulai membantu Kyungsoo untuk mengoperasi Luhan. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan terhadap Pasien-pasiennya. Ia sudah cukup berpengalaman untuk masalah ini, dan ia pun sudah memahami bagian mana yang harus ia tangani. Begitu pun dengan resikonya.

 _'Kau ingin menggantikannya 'kan? Jika begitu, bertahanlah untukku.'_ _  
_  
Berjam-jam telah berlalu. Operasi Luhan sudah berakhir. Kini Luhan sedang terbaring pasca Operasi. Sementara Sehun terduduk di sampingnya menanti mata indah itu terbuka.

Kyungsoo datang, berjalan menghampiri Sehun dan membawakannya beberapa makanan ringan untuk Dokter muda tersebut. Ia teringat bahwa Sehun belum makan sedari pagi. Dan kini hari telah berganti malam. Ia mengkhawatirkan Temannya tersebut.

"Jika ia sakit, kau tak perlu sakit juga bukan?"

"Terima kasih."

Sehun melemparkan sedikit senyumannya setelah menerima pemberian makanan dari Kyungsoo. Lalu Lelaki bermata bulat itu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sehun dan menghela nafasnya lemah.

"Bisa dibilang, ia adalah seseorang yang terbuang. Mungkin hanya kau yang ia punya saat ini. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya terhadapmu, tak jarang aku melihatnya menatapmu dengan pandangan mata yang berbinar. Hanya saja, sepertinya kau tak menyadari hal itu. Jadi, sangat disayangkan kalau kau hanya mempermainkannya saja."

Sehun memperlambat makannya, mendengarkan setiap kata yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia akan mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo baik-baik.

"Aku sudah mengatakan cinta padanya, dan aku sudah membawanya ke hadapan Orangtuaku untuk Menikahinya."

"Terkadang perkataan cinta tak cukup hanya untuk didengar. Kau juga harus membuktikannya dengan tingkah lakumu."

"Aku sedang berusaha. Tetapi di tengah usahaku, kondisinya justru sama sekali tak mendukungku."

"Kau menemukannya dalam keadaan sakit. Itu sudah menjadi resikonya, Oh Sehun."

Sehun telah menyelesaikan acara makannya. Kini ia berjalan mendekati Luhan dan memegang kepala Luhan dengan satu tangannya. Mengecup lembut dahi yang terbalut oleh perban tersebut.

"Ia tak pernah bercerita soal kehidupannya padaku. Ia justru selalu bertanya tentangku. Dan aku... mengatakannya secara jujur."

"Kau pasti telah menyakitinya. Kau bukanlah orang yang pandai menyenangi hati seseorang. Dan aku sudah mengenalmu cukup lama."

"Kau tahu apa tentangku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Sehun tertawa kecil. Sementara Kyungsoo merengut sedikit jengkel.

"Mungkin, kau memiliki perasaan padanya. Di samping rasa kecewamu karena Kekasihmu yang bernama Baekhyun itu. Entah kau menjadikan Luhan sebagai pelampiasanmu, atau kau benar-benar mencintainya. Entahlah... itu hanya kemungkinan."

Kyungsoo turut berdiri dan mendekati Luhan. Sekilas ia memeriksa alat medis yang menempel di tubuh Luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan kenapa aku melakukan hal ini..."

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Ia bukanlah seorang tipe yang dapat dengan mudah menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya pada orang lain. Namun kali ini, entah kenapa ia tertarik untuk menceritakannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku melihatnya bertengkar dengan seseorang pada malam itu. Aku rasa Lelaki tinggi itu adalah Kekasihnya."

Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya, sontak menatap pada Sehun. Jadi, apakah sebelumnya Sehun telah bertemu dengan Luhan?

"Sebenarnya apa yang Luhan lakukan bersama Kekasihnya itu, sama sekali bukan urusanku. Tetapi aku mengingat Lelaki tinggi yang sedang bertengkar dengannya tersebut. Adalah Lelaki yang sama yang aku temui tengah berkencan dengan Kekasihku, Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut. Apakah benar Dunia sesempit itu?

"Baekhyun... berselingkuh dengan Kekasih Luhan."

"Kau tidak berniat untuk membalaskan dendammu pada Luhan 'kan?"

"Awalnya aku memiliki niat seperti itu, tetapi melihat kondisinya yang payah, aku jadi tidak tega. Seharusnya aku balas dendam pada Kekasihnya, bukan pada Luhan."

Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada Luhan, dan mengusap punggung tangan Luhan yang pucat dengan lembut.

"Aku rasa semua ini adalah Takdir," Kyungsoo berpendapat.

"Ya, aku rasa juga seperti itu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **3 Minggu kemudian...**_

"Aku mengharapkan sedikit pergerakan darinya, tapi ia tak kunjung melakukannya."

"Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu, tetapi apapun yang terjadi padanya, kau harus melanjutkan kehidupanmu."

Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Sehun yang terduduk lemas di samping ranjang Luhan, setelah sebelumnya ia meletakkan seikat Bunga di atas meja kecil yang terletak di dekat jendela.

Bunga itu untuk Luhan. Untuk menyambut Lelaki cantik itu ketika suatu saat nanti ia membuka matanya. Namun sudah puluhan Bunga layu dan terbuang sia-sia, Luhan belum juga membuka matanya pasca Operasi terakhirnya.

Selama itu juga, Sehun selalu berada di samping Luhan menemani hari-hari sunyi yang mereka miliki. Sudah cukup lama Sehun tak keluar dan menatap Matahari dengan bebas, ia terlanjur terpaku oleh kekhawatiran akan kondisi Luhan.

Dan rasa cinta yang ia rasakan pada Luhan, semakin lama kian membesar.

Sehun telah mencintai Luhan dalam diam.

"Kapan ia akan membuka matanya? Aku sangat merindukan mata cantik itu."

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah ratusan kali Sehun menanyakan hal yang sama, dan hingga saat ini ia pun masih tak memiliki jawabannya. Tak ada yang tahu kapan Luhan akan membuka matanya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkan Luhan membuka matanya?"

Kyungsoo menatap miris Sehun yang mengecupi kedua tangan Luhan sambil menitikkan airmatanya.

"Aku sungguh mengharapkannya. Aku akan melakukan banyak hal yang belum pernah kami lakukan ketika ia membuka matanya."

"Hentikan airmatamu, aku rasa Luhan tak akan senang melihatnya."

Kyungsoo mencoba menghibur Sehun.

Niatnya datang ke Ruangan ini adalah untuk memberitahu Sehun soal kondisi Luhan yang sudah lebih membaik dari sebelumnya. Luhan mengalami peningkatan selama 2 hari belakangan. Tetapi, kenapa Luhan tak kunjung membuka matanya?

Senyuman manis terkembang di bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo kala ia melihat pergerakan pada jemari Luhan dan juga alat medis yang menunjukkan reaksi positif. Namun, Sehun nampaknya belum menyadari hal itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku, dan juga padanya. Jika Luhan telah membuka matanya, perlakukanlah dia dengan baik."

Jantung Sehun sontak berdebar dengan cepat, dan ia mengangkat kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan.

"Se-sehun..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sehun POV**_ _ **  
**_  
Aku dapat mendengar tawamu di tengah derasnya hujan. Pada saat itu aku berpikir bahwa aku memiliki waktu yang sangat berharga. Maka aku memutuskan untuk terdiam dan menikmati semuanya bersamamu.

Rasanya seperti ketika aku melangkah mendekat ke arahmu, tetapi kau melangkah pergi menjauh dariku. Terlalu banyak hal yang tak bisa aku katakan padamu saat ini. Menyimpannya di dalam hati, bersama cinta yang besar hingga nanti.

Aku ingin dicintai, setiap hari olehmu. Aku tidak ingin melakukan kebodohan lainnya. Aku hanya ingin memelukmu dengan erat sebelum kau pergi meninggalkanku.

Genggaman tangan ini, tidakkah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tak ingin kau pergi? Aku sungguh tak bisa mengatakannya langsung melalui bibirku. Aku hanya terlalu takut.

"Sayangnya hujan turun deras sekali. Padahal aku ingin berlarian di sana."

Wajah cantikmu, bertambah cantik kala terkena percikan air hujan yang dingin. Senyumanmu tak pernah luntur saat kau berada di sampingku. Apakah saat ini kau sedang berusaha? Untuk apa? Kita sudah saling mencintai saat ini.

"Maafkan aku... aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi."

Aku tahu kau akan menoleh padaku, maka dengan cepat aku menundukkan kepalaku. Melepaskan genggaman tangan kita dan mendengar suara degupan jantungku yang begitu keras.

"Memaksaku?"

"Bertahanlah di sini. Aku tidak ingin kau bertambah sakit, Luhan."

Aku menahan teriakkanku karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu.

"Tidak ada harapan."

Jangan katakan kalimat itu.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi untukku hidup lebih lama. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu yang aku punya bersamamu. Ayo, kita abaikan hujan ini!"

Kau terlihat bersemangat di akhir kalimatmu. Tidakkah kau tahu bahwa hal yang kau lakukan membuatku seakan hampir mati?

"Kita abaikan restu kedua Orangtuamu. Kita abaikan penyakitku!"

Kau tertawa keras. Tetapi airmata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matamu. Kau menghancurkanku.

"Sehun. Aku mencintaimu, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

Kau menarik tanganku dengan sangat kuat, menggenggamnya erat, berlari menerobos derasnya hujan yang membasahi tubuh kita.

Baru kali ini aku melihat kebebasan terpancar dari matamu. Mungkinkah selama ini kau tak mendapatkan kebebasan seperti ini di dalam hidupmu? Bisakah aku membantumu untuk terus mendapatkan kebebasan ini lebih dan lebih lagi?

"Aku akan menggantikannya! Aku berjanji akan menggantikan dia untukmu!"

"Jangan membahas siapapun saat ini, ok? Aku berjanji hanya akan menatapmu."

Kubawa tubuhnya ke dalam pelukanku. Ia sudah nampak kedinginan. Kemudian kutatap wajah pucatnya, dan menghapus jarak di antara kami. Mengecup bibir dinginnya dengan lembut, dan jariku mengusap airmata yang masih mengalir di pipinya.

Kami berciuman di bawah derasnya hujan.

Aku terkejut. Baru kali ini ia membalas ciumanku. Bisa kulihat ia tersenyum di sela ciuman kami berdua. Ia menghisap bibirku dengan dalam, dan menangkup wajahku erat.

Bukankah aku sudah mendapatkan surga yang nyata darinya saat ini?

"Sehun... terima kasih."

Aku mendengar gumamannya. Bibirnya bergetar menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Membuktikan bahwa ia telah kedinginan saat ini.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk segalanya. Untuk semua perhatian yang telah kau berikan untukku. Untuk cintamu. Untuk waktumu. Dan juga untuk moment indah yang telah kau ciptakan untukku. Kau adalah seorang Dokter sekaligus Kekasih yang hebat. Kau sangat sempurna."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan kembali menyirami Bumi pagi ini. Tak ada Matahari dan tak ada senyuman kecil yang terpancar dari wajah seorang Lelaki tinggi yang sedang menatap sendu ke luar jendela.

Pakaian yang dikenakannya terlihat rapih, dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam dan juga celana yang berwarna senada. Namun kantung mata yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya, membuktikan bahwa sudah banyak kesedihan dan rasa lelah yang ia alami.

Perutnya kosong dari semalam, bahkan sarapan yang telah disiapkan oleh Kyungsoo, ia abaikan begitu saja di atas meja. Ia tak memiliki nafsu makan untuk saat ini.

Pagi ini seperti hari akhir baginya. Menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa lagi menatap wajah sang Kekasih yang ia harapkan untuk menemani hidupnya. Ia tak bisa lagi bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik itu. Ia telah kehilangan Kekasih hatinya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Pemakamannya akan dilaksanakan 1 jam lagi. Bersiaplah."

Kyungsoo muncul dari belakang Sehun. Dokter muda bermata bulat itupun mengenakan setelan Jas berwarna hitam seperti yang Sehun kenakan.

Sehun melangkah meninggalkan Apartemennya. Mengendarai Mobilnya seorang diri, menerobos derasnya kucuran hujan yang membasahi jalanan Kota. Pikirannya melayang jauh tertuju pada seorang Lelaki cantik yang akhir-akhir menemani hidupnya. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan keceriaan lagi.

Suasana pagi ini, menggambarkan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Gelap, dingin dan kelabu.

Ia kehilangan warna di hidupnya.

Kini, ia telah tiba di Rumah Sakit tempat ia bekerja. Dari luar, terpampang rangkaian bunga duka cita yang terbasahi oleh air hujan. Ia melewatinya tanpa mau memandang sebuah Nama yang tertera di sana.

Banyak orang yang menyambutnya di sana. Semuanya mengenakan pakaian formal serba hitam. Bunga-bunga putih menemani sepanjang langkahnya menuju ke sebuah Kamar. Yang mana di dalam Kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang Lelaki cantik yang tengah tersenyum.

Senyuman itu nampak tak asing baginya. Senyuman yang selalu ia dambakan. Senyuman yang selalu ia nanti untuk menyambutnya di pagi hari. Tetapi kini tak ada lagi, semuanya telah menghilang dan berakhir.

"Oh Sehun..."

Lagi-lagi Sehun mengabaikan gumaman seseorang yang memanggil Namanya. Ia terus saja melangkah mendekati foto itu. Dengan seikat bunga yang telah dirangkai sedemikian cantik, untuk seseorang yang sudah seharusnya menerima bunga ini.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Menangis dengan sisa airmata yang ia miliki. Menangis di hadapan foto itu dan juga banyak orang yang menyaksikannya.

"Luhan... aku mencintaimu."

 _Haruskah aku terperangkap oleh rasa sedih kehilanganmu?_

 _Selamanya?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- HOPELESS -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ku hanya bisa melihat tanganku sendiri_

 _Tergantung melayang, tanpa ada genggaman tanganmu_

 _Aku kehilangan nafasku_

 _Ketika ku menatap langit tak secerah dulu_

"Sehun, berhentilah bersikap bodoh!"

Langkah kaki Sehun terhenti kala teriakkan Kyungsoo terdengar cukup nyaring menyerukan Namanya.

Angin sore cukup kencang menghembuskan tubuh siapa saja yang berada di atas atap Gedung tersebut. Seperti Kyungsoo dan juga Sehun yang bahkan sudah berdiri di atas dinding pagar pembatas.

Kyungsoo menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kejadian yang terjadi saat ini. Seharusnya ia tak membiarkan Sehun terpuruk akan kesedihannya seorang diri. Seharusnya ia berada di sana menemani Sehun. Tetapi waktu terus berputar dan ia tak bisa menghentikannya. Sehun sudah terlanjur berdiri di tepi Gedung Apartemennya menanti maut menjemputnya.

 _Wajahmu selalu menghantuiku_

 _Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih lagi_

 _Rasa sakit dan penyeselan semakin mencekikku_

 _Ingin rasanya ku mati bersamamu_

"Tidak ada harapan…"

"Sehun, kumohon… jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu! Masih banyak Pasien yang harus kau rawat. Masih banyak nyawa yang bergantung padamu! Hiks!"

Kyungsoo tak mampu menahan tangisannya. Ia benar-benar terkejut atas sikap bodoh Sehun yang berniat untuk bunuh diri. Nyatanya Sehun hanya akan menyia-nyiakan hidupnya. Kehilangan memang menyakitkan, tetapi hal yang terbaik dilakukan adalah melanjutkan hidup dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Tidak ada harapan…"

 _Aku kehilanganmu_

 _Aku kehilangan harapanku_

 _Maukah kau menungguku di sana?_

 _Aku sungguh merindukanmu_

Kyungsoo melangkah mendekati Sehun. Sementara Sehun mencoba untuk memejamkan kedua matanya erat, merasakan hembusan angin yang kencang yang akan membawa tubuhnya melayang dan jatuh ke bawah. Kedua tangan itu ia rentangkan, seolah menerima pelukan dari sosok yang kini telah menjadi fana. Ingin ia peluk tubuh Luhan kembali, tetapi nyatanya ia tidak bisa.

"Sehun… kumohon."

Kyungsoo berusaha mati-matian menahan isakannya. Dadanya terasa amat sesak hingga ia kesulitan bernafas. Seluruh bagian tubuhnya bergetar. Bibir hatinya berkali-kali ia gigit agar isakan itu tak muncul lagi. Tetapi rasanya semakin lama semakin terasa menyakitkan. Ia tak sanggup untuk menahannya.

Hingga akhirnya ia dapat meraih satu tangan Sehun, lalu menariknya dengan kuat membawa Sehun menjauh dari tepi Gedung yang berbahaya itu. Membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukannya dan merengkuhnya erat layaknya taka da hari esok. Airmatanya mengalir deras kala Sehun masih tak menunjukkan ekpresinya. Sehun bagaikan mayat hidup yang sudah putus asa.

"Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi," lirih Kyungsoo di sela isakannya. Tetapi Sehun dapat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Luhan…"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sehun. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga di dada Lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ia tidak akan senang melihatmu seperti ini. Hentikan kesedihanmu itu, Oh Sehun… Hiks!"

Sehun mulai menguasai kesadarannya. Kemudian ia menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk menatap Kyungsoo yang tengah memeluknya erat saat ini. Sahabatnya ini menangis. Tangisan yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya dari seorang Lelaki pemilik bibir berbentuk hati tersebut.

"Kyungsoo…"

Sehun melepaskan pelukan itu. Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, masih setia menerpa tubuh mereka. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Sehun menancapkan pandangannya pada sepasang mata bulat yang indah itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?"

"Sehun…"

 _Deg!_

 _Tatapan ini…_

"Aku mencintaimu."

 _Luhan…_

 _Aku merasakan kehadiranmu._

 _Di dalam raganya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **If this story deserves to be appreciated, please leave a review.**_

 _ **Thank you~**_


End file.
